One Choice
by Andrew Fisher15
Summary: What if Chris Redfield hadn't been so forgiving of Leon attacking him to save a murderer? What if instead of suddenly working together, Leon and Chris were headed for a showdown? One driven by misguided love, the other driven to avenge his murdered comrades.


_Gone Wrong_

_ "We like to think we control our own lives, but our lives are the results of so many choices, choices we make, and choices others make. One split-second decision made by another can change it all."-Unknown_

* * *

Chris took his time, lining up the G36's sights with Ada's chin. One shot, and she'd be dead instantly.  
She showed no fear, no anger, no remorse. There was no begging. No surrender, no putting her hands in the air. He was a little surprised. He had dealt with killers and robbers before. There was often bargaining, at the threat of a beat down, or arrest. Ada had to know he would kill her—but she offered nothing.

_Justice is served,_ he thought, and squeezed the trigger—only to be slammed into by something heavy, the assault rifle knocked away. He swung with a viscous right hook, the attacker ducked, and Chris tackled him, trying to take it to ground game. The attacker refused to grab onto him—the rookie move people often used against a grab—and instead twisted, throwing him aside. Chris rolled, then smoothly drew his Beretta 92fs as he stood, silently thanking God he kept a round chambered.

"LEON?!" He demanded, staring at the wrong end of a H&amp;K USP. "What are you doing?"

"Put your gun down Chris." Leon ordered, short in breath. "She's an important witness, we need her." Chris heard footsteps behind him, risked a quick glance. A woman was holding a Steyr 9mm on his head. Piers was holding his UMP on Ada, looking unsure.

"A witness? She's the one who did all this!" Chris shouted. "She killed my team in Edonia, in front of me! She murdered one of my men two hours ago, then gloated!"

"It was Simmons, Defense Secretary, behind all of it." Leon retorted. "I lost over 70 thousand people, including the President!"

"It doesn't matter who was behind the Tall Oaks attack, I **saw** her kill my team!" Chris raged. Ada was glancing between the two of them, a half smirk on her lips. "Knowing that, you're still going to defend this woman?!" Leon was silent for a few moments, looking at him.

"Yes." He said quietly. Chris froze, unsure of what to do. Maybe something more was going on, but that didn't change what he had seen—and he had the legal right to kill them both. The BSAA had been lawfully deployed in China. Leon was a secret service agent, he had no authority in China… but Claire would never forgive Chris if he—

"Captain!" Piers shouted, making both turn, in time to see Ada drop a flash grenade to the ground and fire that ridiculous grapple gun. She landed near the warehouse exit, and Piers sighted on her.  
"FREEZE!" He roared. Ada ran. Piers shot for her legs, but she was gone. Piers ran after her, and Chris grabbed his G36 and moved to follow.

"Chris!" Leon said. His voice suddenly lacked the arrogance it had held when he demanded Chris drop his weapon, as if he were a cop busting Chris for something. "We're after the same thing here." Their gazes met for a moment. Chris considered brushing it aside, trying to work with the man. Try to understand why Leon had attacked him to save a murderer. Maybe he had been smitten with Ada. Maybe things were still not beyond saving.

Then he remembered their faces again, all of them. _"I feel sorry for all the men that died believing in you!"_ Piers had told him.

No, things were beyond saving. He wouldn't bend or bargain, never again.

"We're not on the same side, much less after the same thing." Chris said, a little remorsefully. And he ran after Piers. Outside, a car was screeching away, and Piers was bolting for a jeep. Chris slid into the passenger side. Piers found keys, and the jeep roared to life. Chris pressed his radio.

"This is Agent Redfield to Command. Be on alert for a US agent Leon S Kennedy, traveling with an unknown woman. He is to be considered hostile, capture if possible, kill if necessary. Description: Caucasian, male, mid to late 30's, medium build, 5'10", blond hair. He is armed and dangerous." Chris said, reloading his G36.

"Repeat your last, Agent Redfield. This is a US government agent you're putting a capture or kill order on?" Command asked.

"Affirmative!" Chris shouted into the radio. "Agent Piers and I were about to capture Ada Wong, and he and his companion intervened, attacking me and allowing Ada Wong to escape at gunpoint! He is to be considered hostile!"

"Copy that." Command said. There was silence for a moment, then it buzzed to life again. "This is command to all points. Be on alert for a US agent Leon S Kennedey, he has rendered armed assistance to futigive Ada Wong, and attacked BSAA agents. He is to be considered armed and dangerous, lethal force is authorized against him." They repeated his description. Chris ground his teeth, squeezing the grip of his rifle so hard he was surprised the polymer didn't crack. _Damn you for making me do this, Kennedy. Goddamn you!_


End file.
